


The performance of your life

by Serla



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serla/pseuds/Serla
Summary: You walked into your job destination as exotic dancer like at every other nightExcept when getting there you realise you already know people you are performing toEven closer than you wished





	The performance of your life

You rested your elbow on your make-up table as you were trying to finish eyelook with a touch of mascara. You were hurrying to get to the work. With a quick glance you checked the time from your phone. 18th June, 6:37pm. You still had some time until 8pm, when you were supposed to turn up. But subways were never reliable so you decided to get up and start to pack things.

Some regular clothes for after work, make-up bag and phone charger was enough. Today wasn’t supposed to be a long gig. A short perform and a lap dance for one person, so you figured out it was probably a stag party or something like that. You got your bag and went to get your coat. You choose some black lengthy high heels to give yourself grace and sexyness. After checking yourself from the mirror you opened your door and left the apartment.

It was warm summer night. Despite it being a Tuesday you felt good and relaxed. Tomorrow at university your first lecture wouldn’t start until after lunch. Those days were precious considering you worked pretty late. Strippers were usually wanted especially at night-time so you went to sleep usually late- only to wake up early for studies. You didn’t mind otherwise. You loved your job. You didn’t really need it, you could provide rent and living with a student loan. But your hobby… that required a little more money. Seeing and supporting your favourite band Monsta X wasn’t that cheap after all. Albums, merch and concert tickets cost a money, which you provided from your job. On a huge plus side you enjoyed getting to perform and feeling yourself sexy and empowered. 

With a light steps you stepped into station and disappeared under the ground.

After the journey you were trying to navigate to the right address and were thinking about this order. It was a bit unusual from the others. The person who ordered you to perform was really making sure you would keep your mouth shut about the whole thing. You tried to convince them you’d never talked about your job on your free-time but still they seemed a bit worried. Even though you understood them a bit. Ordering an exotic dancer could be judged on some circles. Hopefully the one getting this performance was single. You had dealt with some angry girlfriends before after guys decided to prank their friend.

Soon navigation app notified you had arrived to your destination. It was some house with a nice tiny garden. You could hear music from inside. Yeah, this probably was the party that ordered a stripper. With confident steps you went to the door and ringed the bell.  
“Hello!”, you said with a huge smile to the person opening a door. Soon your red lips froze terrified. At door was three males. And not just any men. 

“Ah, you must be Mystic Rea”, Minhyuk nodded, clearly checking you from head to toes.  
“Rio”, Hyungwon corrected him with his arms crossed to his chest. Wonho peeked behind him with a small smile.  
“Come in, come in”, Minhyuk hurried. You tried to snap out of your shocked statue form. You stepped inside the house, feeling your back getting sweaty and pulse rising up. Were you really supposed to perform here? Did Minhyuk really say your artist name? Monsta X had ordered a stripper to get naked in front of them, and that was you?

You were lead to some quiet room.  
“Here, have a seat”, Minhyuk pulled a chair for you and with shaky legs you took a seat in front of a table. You saw some papers in front of you, that seemed to be confidentiality agreement. 

 

Someone opened the door and another familiar face peeked behind it.  
“Hey, Hyunwoo asked who was at the door. What do I lie to him?”, Kihyun asked from others. Oh Kihyun, you just wanted to throw yourself at his feet and tell him how much you loved him and how beautiful he looked right now.  
“Just say it was a food order or something. Wonho got hungry”, Hyungwon nodded at the man who now was sitting at bed on other side of room. 

Hyunwoo. He was your favourite member, had been for years already. Funny coincidence, today was his birthday. Just few hours ago you had spammed twitter with his birthday hashtag, trying to get it to trend.

A sudden realization hit you. You stared blankly at the agreement in front of you. You could read some lines about not being allowed to talk about the events of the night regarding the group Monsta X and member Son Hyunwoo. 

It was for him. You were ordered for him, as a birthday present or something. Panic grew inside your chest as you just wanted to run and never look back. 

“So if you could sign both copies, one for us and one for you. Just to make sure that this doesn’t … get around”, Hyungwon gave you a pen and awkwardly stood next to you.

“Of course.. like I.. promised on the phone”, you said with an empty voice and took the pen with a shaky hand. Suddenly memories from the call filled your mind. It was Changkyun you were talking to. How did you not realise it earlier?

You tried to read the paper, but you couldn’t think straight. Giving up you just signed them both,then looking up to Hyungwon. You were scared to even look at his face, this close and in this environment, but you tried to act normal.  
“Perfect. You can get ready in this room, someone will get you when we are ready”, Hyungwon smiled warmly and took the other contract with him. You swallowed and nodded slowly, and soon you were left alone.

 

Seeing the door closing you breathed out. Now, don’t panic, you tried to tell to yourself, pulling your hair you had just curled up to look pretty and perfect. You could always just return the money and flee away. They couldn’t force you to strip or dance to anyone. Biting your lower lip you opened your coat, revealing your outfit. But then you’d get bad review… And you weren’t sure if you could afford it.

You placed your coat to the chair you had just sat on. Your outfit was very normal and cute. They didn’t have special theme wished when they ordered you so just decided to go with a simple short black dress, gloves and stocking. 

Still doubting your thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door.  
“Yes?”, you said and saw Jooheon opening the door. He looked as handsome and mysterious as ever.  
“Hello”, he nodded “If you are ready, we are too”,  
You sighed a bit and tried to build up your confidence. Just pretend it is like any customer, nothing ordinary about him.  
“Yeah, I am ready”, you smiled and followed man.

He lead you further into the house and stopped at door that seemed to lead to living room.  
“Okay I’ll tell my friend to play the music aand you do whatever you do?”, Jooheon made sure and you nodded, giving him a smile. You could already see some people in the room, everyone stacked in front of the windows, waiting. 

Sooner than you expected you could hear your playlist being played. Counting your breathes to three you stepped inside the room, facing the light.

 

Surprisingly it was easier to get to your performing mood than you expected. You smiled sweet to some people, them laughing and cheering with excited expressions. You placed your hands to your hip and walked slowly towards the center where you could see Hyunwoo sitting on a small sofa. A small grin had appeared to males lips as he now tilted his head and looked at you, waiting. 

You stopped next to him, running your hand on his chest. You would have lied to yourself if you said you didn’t enjoy feeling his muscular body under the shirt. With other hand you ran your fingers on your own thigh, up to your dress and pulling the skirt, revealing a peek from your ass. The party crowd was cheering.

You turned over and bend down to shake your butt to the birthday boy. Hyunwoo bit his lips and clearly enjoyed the whole view, giving you some support to carry on. Getting up you began to slowly remove your gloves, looking at Hyunwoo with an innocent smile. He was so handsome, had always been. You stanned him for his beautiful voice and sweet personality, but his face and body was only a positive add. 

After getting rid off the gloves you threw your leg over Hyunwoo’s lower body and slowly sat yourself on his lap.  
“We’ve met”, he suddenly spoke, looking at your face with a mysterious smile.  
“You must be mistaken”, you said, slowly grinding yourself against his lap. “I work only privately and I have never performed to you or others before”, you explained like you do to every man who thinks they know you from some lousy strip club or event.  
You reached to the zipper from your back, and slowly pulled it down.  
“No, but from fansigns”, Hyunwoo said. You looked at him briefly with a shock, that probably gave you away. 

You got up and backed up with a nervous smile. You turned to the small ‘audience’ and dropped yout dress to the floor. You shyly smiled, looking at your body. You wore red underwear with some black lace on it. Everyone yelled supporting, some people demanding for more. You couldn’t dare to look at Hyunwoo, not after what he had said. He remembered you? Normally you would cry from happiness but it wasn’t a good thing in situation like this. 

You walked closer to the people, giving them smiles and butt shakes. To some people you would press your breasts together, to some people touching their arms or shoulders. You made sure not to stop by any Monsta X member, you were sure you would die in shame. 

When you were out of people you knew you had to get back to Hyunwoo to finish the job. You walked back to him, avoiding his glance a bit. Taking support from his legs you squated down and showed around your ass getting up.  
“So I was right?”, he continued the conversation with a braggy grin “You are xwoosx aren’t you?”  
It was your social media nick you used in your fan accounts. You wanted to rip your ears off and flee from the country.

“How old is birthday boy turning”, you ignored his question, sitting back to his lip. 27, you already knew it was 27. You touched his perfect chin and tilted your head.  
“27”, he replied with amused smile.  
You could feel his hands getting onto your ass. Normally you would remove customer’s hands faster than they could react, but this was a special one. With a soft moan you let him keep cupping your bottoms.

Moving to the music you unbuckled your bra, throwing it to the ground. You could hear everyone else yelling disappointed for not seeing anything. Electric touches from Hyunwoo made your nipples hard and pointy. You played with your breasts, pressing them and rubbing your nipples. Slowly with a relieved sigh you stood up from him and turned to the people, showing off your body. 

The last beasts of the song were getting to there so you turned to Hyunwoo, bent down a bit and placed a peck to his cheek. He looked into your eyes with his deep black eyes, making your legs weak. 

When the song ended you quickly bowed to his friends and members of Monsta X and scampered out of the room. 

Back in the quiet room you sighed and leaned towards the door. You made it, you did it. You touched your chest and felt your heart hitting against your palm. Until now you hadn’t realised how hot your body was, and how much your legs shook from the situation. You kicked high heels out our feet and began to pull off your stockings. Hyunwoo.. has now seen you half naked and felt you grinding on him. You realised you could never ever visit Monsta X fansign again.

After changing onto your clothes you nervously sat there, drinking water. You knew you had to leave, but it required you to go talk to some of the members about rest of the payment. When battling with yourself you woke up to a knock.  
“Y-yes?”, you asked nervously. Inside stepped Hyunwoo, carrying a pile of your dress, gloves and bra on top. Immediately blushing you got up and hurried to him to get your clothes.  
“Thank you”, you mumbled, placing them inside your bag.

Hyunwoo kept standing there, a light smile on his face. You looked at him curiously.  
“I’m sorry”, he suddenly said “I guess I made you pretty uncomfortable pointing out I recognized you”  
You nodded slowly, but felt your body getting relaxed. The tension wasn’t as bad now.  
“Yes, you did. I was not expecting to see you and more specially even remembering me”  
Hyunwoo looked a bit offended.  
“Of course I remember you. You’ve been visiting Monsta X events for god how many years”

You bit your lower lip and crossed your arms loosely. It made you weirdly good to hear that, but you tried to keep it calm.  
“Ah really? You must remember a lot of monbebes then”, you said like you didn’t care. He smiled and leaned to sit onto the table. You stopped to admire his arms and the veins that strongly garnish his muscles.  
“Well, yeah, I do remember active ones who I see a lot”, he smiled, revealing his teeth “But not many of them I see like you”

“And what does that mean?”, you asked, pulling hair behind your ear.  
“You’re sexy”, Hyunwoo said smirking, making your cheeks hot red  
“Y-you’re only saying that because I just got half naked in front of you!”, you whined in panic, biting your nail.  
“No, you always are. You glow. The way you touch your hair when you bring our album for sign. Remember your outfit on fansign for Shoot out? You wore that leather harness top that sexily underlined your breasts. Or once you came with that skin-tight dress. You don’t know how much I wanted to rip that off you”

You listened his words dizzy. Did he really check you out like that? Hyunwoo leaned closer and grabbed your wrist, pulling you closer to the table.  
“Are you in relationship right now?”, he suddenly asked.  
“No, I am not-”, you answered.  
“Good, I don’t have to explain this to anyone then”, he grinned and and pulled you closer to his body, pressing his lips against yours. You could swear your heart was about to explode. Lids fluttering closed you replied to the kiss. You felt his strong hand pressing onto your waist while he was caressing back of your head with other. You let your hands to rest on top of his chest while you enjoyed the feeling of his tongue. Your whole body reacted to the kiss like it was never touched before. Softly moaning against his lips you pressed yourself closer to his big muscular body, letting him to suck your lower lip gently.

“Wow”, you said when Hyunwoo parted away slightly, caressing your hair. He chuckled softly and looked at your face for a moment.  
“You know, I’d like to feel you more and closer”, he whispered with deep voice, hoping for a positive reaction.  
“How do you expect me to say no after you kiss me like that”,you softly whined. He grinned and took a strong grip from your thighs and pulled you up.

A bit scared you clung onto him as he carried you to the bed. You knew he was strong, just never realised this kind of strong. Gently Hyunwoo laid you to the bed, pulling off his t-shirt and revealing his whole muscular body. He bent over to kiss you again. You caressed his arms and chest, his lips moving down to your neck. With a deep sigh you tilted your head for better access. His plumpy lips left wet kissed along your soft skin. As he took some skin between his lips and sucked, you opened your mouth and breathed heavily.

“Ahh”, you whined when you could feel sharp pain go through your skin. Hyunwoo grinned against your neck hearing you reacting to his bites. Normally you were heavily against getting bruised or marked. Now you pushed Hyunwoo’s head closer to you, begging to be bitten. 

Hyunwoo licked his mark proudly and raised up to admire you. He grabbed your shirt and pulled it over your head. You shyly looked away as your boobs bounced off from the shirt. Hungrily Hyunwoo attached his lips to nipple, while his hand was grabbing and squeezing other breast. You hummed in enthusiasm when his wet sucks shook your whole body. 

Surprised you could feel a thumb pressing between your legs. Quiet cries left your lips as Hyunwoo rubbed your sensitivity through the fabric. Your breasts were bruised and nipples sore. You closed your eyes and moaned to ceiling, pushing your hips closer to Hyunwoo’s hand.  
“Please, just fuck me”, you complained out of breathe, not being able to think anything else. Normally it would take time for you to orgasm, but his gentle touch drove you already close.

“Not yet”, he said teasingly and gave a big lick to your swollen nipple. With one move he pulled your shorts and underwear down, dropping them to the floor. You opened up your legs, shamelessly letting him to look at your pussy which was shimmering from your wetness. 

His fingers drew line on your waxed soft skin until arriving between the lips. Your moans grew louder when he began to sensually feel your clitoris. You wanted to throw your head against the bed letting him to finish the job. But his face was too good to not look at. With a small smile he got between your legs, softly placing a kisses onto your thighs, slowly moving to the center. Your body tensed up when you felt something wet touching you. His tongue was playing up and down between your lips. Your hip twitched up when you felt it to enter inside you, swirling around in your warmness. 

You looked down at Hyunwoo, panting. There he really was, your favourite idol eating you up with his eyes closed. You brushed your hand through his dark hair, and you saw him smile a bit against you. 

It felt good, it felt better than what you had ever experienced. But you got impatient.  
“Okay now”, you said, gently pushing Hyunwoo away by his shoulders. He got up a bit confused, wiping his mouth to wrist. You dragged yourself to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling Hyunwoo closer by his waist. He looked down to you, already softly biting his lower lip. Shakily you unbuttoned his jeans, then opened zipper. You took hold on the elastic band of his underwear and pulled them down just enough.

Oh my.

You had guessed, well at it least hoped, him to be a good sized man. But you never even dared to think him being this big. You took a hold of him and slowly pumped up and down. You heard deep sigh coming from Hyunwoo’s mouth. With a little more confidence you brought your lips closer and gave him long licks along the length. Softly you pecked the tip of him, noticing his body shivering from your touch. With every kiss you took him more inside, until whole red tip had disappeared between your lips.

You closed your eyes to feel him more. When you took him the most inside your mouth could fit you felt his hands moving to your hair. Slowly you began to pop your head up and down, sucking him. His grip tightened around your hair every time you hit the right spot. You wanted to go faster but with a wrong move he would accidentally hit you in the throat. But judging by his moans you did good job pleasing him.

Suddenly Hyunwoo pulled out and started to undress himself from the pants. You catched your breathe and observed him to turn around and go look something at the desk. His body… Even his back was so sexy. Your eyes travelled further down, appreciating the round ass and muscular thighs.

Hyunwoo was opening drawers and looking for something. You realised he probably was searching for condoms. When it seemed like he was not being very successful at his search you got a bit nervous he would cut the whole thing out.

Quickly you got up and went to him.  
“It’s okay”, you whispered, placing your hands onto his chest. Slowly you pushed him back to the bed, kissing his lips dearly. Hyunwoo sat down, holding you by waist.  
“I’m on pills”, you lied against his lips, breathing heavily. You just really wanted to feel him inside you, and were ready to take the risk. You could take care of it afterwards. 

You positioned yourself above him until you could feel the tip of his dick on your entrance. Slowly you sat down on top of him, followed by a shaky moan as you felt him filling you. Hyunwoo looked at your eyes caring, wrapping his strong arms around your waist and back. You placed your forehead against his and closed your eyes, as you began to move yourself on top of him. 

He was so big, you could feel him by every inch. You wanted to moan but his lips cut your breathe. Kissing him you mumbled your pleasure against him while you jumped up and down riding him. When Hyunwoo moved away from the kiss you could whine loudly again. His mouth began to explore your neck and chest area, while his hands moved to your ass. 

Almost without realising Hyunwoo filled you over to lay on bed. You were too high on the pleasure to even care what was happening. He slammed himself inside you again and began to thrust you faster than before. You slammed your hand on top of your mouth to prevent yourself from screaming too loudly. The whole air was filled with sounds of both of you moaning and wet hits when Hyunwoo fucked himself against you. 

“You know, you can be loud if you want”, Hyunwoo murmured next to your ear. “It’s my birthday party after all”  
Unsure you removed your hand, wrapping yourself against man’s sweaty body. By every thrust the pleasure builded up you body- until you got full of it. 

With loud moan you clung onto his body, your walls tightening around him. Orgasm filled your whole body, making everything else around irrelevant. You felt only Hyunwoo, his dick inside you and your shaking body. 

After the peak of your orgasm you kept moaning by every thrust until you heard louder groan from the male above you. Hyunwoo slammed inside deepest he could and dropped his upper body on top of you. You felt his orgasm pumping inside you, it filling you up. He looked at you with soft smile, pecking your lips. Both of you were out of breathe, tangled with one another.

Lowly humming Hyunwoo pulled out after a while, rolling to your side. You could feel warm trail of liquid following from your entrance. 

“That was amazing”, he complimented you grinning a little. You rolled your eyes shyly, trying to act cool again. He sat up and got off the bed. Carefully you raised up. Now that all the glory and pleasure had faded away you felt a bit tired and sore. Hyunwoo got back to the bed, offering some napkins to you. You took them shyly and began to clean yourself up.

“Are you coming to the concert next week?”, man suddenly asked, picking up his underwear from the ground.  
“Ah..:”, you thought about it, pausing “I was going to, but now I don’t think if I can”

Getting dressed Hyunwoo looked at you fiercely. He furrowed, thick brows clearly signaling his disapproval.  
“I didn’t want this to affect to anything. I still want you to come. To come and support our group. I want to see you”  
You searched for your clothes from the floor.  
“O-Okay”, you nodded, covering yourself up “I’ll come”

He smiled happily pulling t-shirt back on.  
“And maybe I can get you a backstage pass or something”, he smirked mysteriously, getting his pants on. Loss of words you stared at him. What did he mean by that? As a fan or.. something more? After getting dressed you got your coat and bag. 

“It was nice meeting you Hyunwoo.. Privately and this way”, you admitted while walking to the door. You didn’t expect to meet him anymore out of concerts and fansigns. Before you could grab the door handle he followed behind you and turned you around. 

Soon you found his lips on your, kissing once again passionately. You let yourself lean onto his warm body, eyes closed.  
“Mmh”, he broke the kiss with a regret “It was nice meeting you too”

Slowly you let go off him. It was now harder than ever, it was not even comparable to walking away from fan meeting. With a sad smile you opened the door and Hyunwoo lead you to the front door.

“See you next week”, he said when you stepped outside to the summer night. It was pitch dark already and everywhere was quiet. You didn’t even realise how much time you had spent with him.  
“Yeah, see you next week”, you said and waved to Hyunwoo, getting the last glimpse of him before walking away.

When walking long enough you laughed out loud, butterflies flying inside your stomach. You’d have to process the fact you had sex with the sexiest man of Korea for weeks.


End file.
